Assassination Classroom: In with the New
by DJ Candy
Summary: With the sudden rise of the last 3-E class to the top, others are determined to squash whatever hope the next group of students may have. Because really, what are the odds that the next batch of irredeemable failures surpasses the main campus? *Canon Divergence *SYOC! *Closed
1. Explanation!

**-Sigh- Keda...why...WHY?**

I know there are a lot of these SYOC Assassination classroom fics but I liked to try one. I'd also like to test my hand at handling many characters since _a lot_ of original stories that I plan to write have a lot of characters. **Also, summer is passing by and I'm really fucking bored and need something to pass the time.** I'm looking for at least twenty characters and maybe twenty-five maximum. When I get maybe half of that I'll post an update about it and then start the first chapter with those characters that I have. Please note that the storyline will be different, however canon characters will make appearances...no matter how small they maybe.

I encourage creativity with your OC's, however, I'd ask that you hold back on any magical or fantasy-esque whims. Please note that if you do get into serious themes with your characters (i.e. homicidal, suicidal tendencies, handicapped/disabled and psychological problems (DID, depression, bipolar disorder or any other psychological disorder)), these will not be taken at just face value. I'd also like that you'd explain how they came to be this way, I will also be doing research as to properly describe it.

Please do not be afraid to give you character faults and weaknesses.

If you decide to wild out with your OC, please adhere to laws of physics and morality of humans (lul like that's a thing *eyeballs the entire world*).

 **Go crazy with your imagination!**

Without further ado! Please fill out the form to the best of your abilities! Also sorry if it's a bit on the long side

 _Basics_

Name (Note: if you're doing it last name first, indicate with a comma _last name **,** first name_ ):

Age (13-15 using the education system in Japan):

Weight (lbs/kg):

Height (ft in/cm):

Sexuality:

 _Appearance_

Complexion (dark, fair-skinned, light, olive etc.)

Hair colour:

Hair Length:

Hairstyle:

Eye colour:

Body shape (Pear-shaped, oval, hour-glass etc. please indicate if they are muscular, skinny, plump):

Extra features (moles, freckles etc.)

Uniform (I will follow the standard Kunugigaoka uniform, however, please state if your character has made changes drastic or minimal):

 _Characterization_

Background information:

Personality:

Family relationships:

Likes and Dislikes:

Pet peeves:

Hobbies:

Quirks:

Weaknesses/Flaws:

 _Class 3-E_

Which class were they in before Class E:

How did they get into Class E:

How did they feel getting into Class E:

 _Academics_

(Please rate 1-10 with 1 being the lowest (you can even put 0 if you want to show how bad they are) and 10 being the highest. Also please use a grading system of A through F to show their average grade in a subject and to what grade you'd like them to improve to _I.e._ Character A's average in _ is an E and improves it to a C)

Maths:

English:

Science:

Social Studies (H.F.L.E (Health and family life), relationships, basically the social aspects of a family):

History:

Japanese:

Home economics **(** I know in the show it was mostly cooking, however, I'm going to do it how I learned it which means learning about vitamins and deficiencies, cloths/fabrics, sewing, and design):

 _Physical skills_

(Please rate 1-10 with 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest.)

Strength (Upper body and lower body included):

Speed:

Stamina

Flexibility(pliability):

Agility (nimbleness/quickness of motion)

Expert in (Close range shooting, Close Combat, Sniping, Stealth, Accuracy, Precision etc.)

 _Situational reactions_

This is the last part, I promise! Please answer the following situations so that I may get a feel to character's personality and how they react

How did they react to receiving the note that they were being moved to 3-E (I know this was part of the 3-E part but you can go into more detail here):

How did they react to their previous classmates suddenly ignoring them:

Hypothetically your character sees someone from the main campus being bullied by a high schooler, what would they do? Would they help? Ignore? Or Join in the bullying?:

How would your character view friendship?:

AND THAT IS ALL! Send your applications through PM or through review. If you are a guest, please be thorough with your review as I might have no way contact you. Also, you can ethnicity/race to your character. Diversity all around in all certifications and subjects people!

Adios mis amigos!


	2. Update Chapter!

Good news! Here are some of the listings!

 _Males_

-Jacko Solato

-Akihito Izaki

-Reiji Kobayashi

-Riku Kurashiki

 _Females_

-Satomi Oshiro

-Kuruko Sorachi

-Akane Fortier

-Yukiji Tsutsui

-Sakuya Amanogawa

I know, I know. There are only nine of them. So here's what going on. I've changed the number of characters to **fifteen**. That's right! **Fifteen**! So I need six more characters before everything's well and done with. It may be too little characters but I think fifteen characters will fit what I have in mind perfectly.

The first ten chapters of this story are actually really critical to me. It's the 'Introduction Arc' if you will. The first half will be where I introduce everyone. The remaining half will be the characters semi-settling down. The reason I say that first ten chapters are critical is that I need everyone who sent in characters to school me on any mistakes I make with their character. Tell me if I made them to strong or if I messed up their personality. **Just lay it on me**! ...but not too hard though. Of course, throughout the story, you can point out what I do wrong but I'd like to have all characters down pat so that these are far and few between.

Note that I will be writing this story in third person Omniscient. There may be a few chapters in third person singular but I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to give each character an equal amount of attention. In no way will there be any first person narrative, not because I suck at it but….okay, it's because I suck at it and I feel it just wouldn't be right for my writing...

The first chapter is on the way and I plan to have it up by Monday!

Have a good day everybody!


	3. Update: The Sequel!

Hello Everyone!

Sorry, but I didn't decide to post the chapter early! I just wanted to post the full list of characters since the last time I posted my messages just freaking blew up.

Like Boom! Fourteen messages straight away!...

I'm exaggerating

Changes since **Keda can't fucking count** , There will be _seventeen characters!_ Yay! ….I hope I didn't miscount again…

So yeah, I thought I had like fourteen and accepted the another character and then I realized oh crap, I'm saving a place for someone! Oh well, sixteen characters! But then a few other people gave their characters and I really liked them, So I was like _What the hell,_ I was aiming for twenty anyways, I'll stop at eighteen but then another was like nevermind and I was like **It's** **cool bro**. So Let's do this!

.

.

.

.

Watch me miscount again and it's like twenty-two characters. **This is why I'm not majoring in maths**

Here's the original list!

 **Also big thanks to _PrincessFairytale5_ for organizing this list for me using the Japanese alphabet! Also, they told me that they might not all fit since some names/syllables/formations (?) don't appear in the alphabet so….**

[Last Name, First Name]

1\. Amanogawa, Sakuya

2\. Izaki, Akihito

3 Oshiro, Satomi

4\. Kurashiki, Riku

5\. Kobayashi, Reiji

6\. Sorachi, Kuroko

7\. Solato, Jacko

8\. Tsutsui, Yukiji

9\. Fortier, Akane

Here are our new characters!

[First Name, Last Name]

1\. Myles Sutherland

2\. Kaviya Shibata

3\. Airi Shimizu

4\. Azusa Takahashi

5\. Yuuta Mayonaka

6\. Takehiko Aihara

7\. Kai

8\. [Waiting for Application]

So here's the final list!

To the one whose OC's I'm waiting on remember! If it's not turned in before the fifth story chapter, then I'm dropping it! I'm sorry but I'm trying to have everyone except a certain someone ***cough _Kai_ cough*** introduced in the first five.

Thanks everyone! And see you tomorrow

P.s. Just realized that some people might not be in the same timezone as me! So yeah...

Also according to Grammarly, _miscount_ is not a fucking word…. Google says otherwise though...


	4. Chapter I

**Here is the first chapter! I'm so excited to post this…**

 **You could tell I was trying to be really serious with this intro.**

* * *

Kunugigaoka Junior High School is a prestigious academy dedicated to educating the next generation. Most would consider it the Ivy League of Junior high school as it provided the very best to empower its students. Academics, Sports, Arts. Kunugigaoka equips the best material to have their students master any subject. Of course with such dedication, its graduation rate is high along with the average grade of its students and their acceptance into equally prestigious high schools - Kunigigaoka high being one of them.

With such praise to its existence, there must exist some bad side to it. And that's where the system Kunugigaoko employs comes in. The draconian methods used by the school levied the heaviest punishment it could against students with general minor offenses.

Failing grades. Punishment

Violence against its top students even if they're in the wrong. Punishment.

Failure to devote every waking moment towards school - even getting a job. Punishment.

What was the punishment?

A vile place that's known as the 3E Class. A decrepit building both under furnished and understaffed located on a mountain at the back of the school. Students of the main campus spent two years studying in fear of being sent to that place. A place where rumors said that the vilest students were sent and friendships died because of the humiliation of failure. Quite the motivation isn't it?

Changes came though, as they always do. The 3E class of 2016 seemed to take on all the odds as they struggled to place themselves at the top. To show that they were not to be pitied and spat on. To show that even if they were in the worst place possible, they were able to rise up. And like all wrenches in the plan of a regime, acceptance of that fact spread through the main campus.

Others didn't like that, however. They saw it as a disturbance in what was otherwise a utopia and so more rumors spread. Because even though Kunugigaoko was a prestigious place of learning and logic. Fear of failure was still a strong lesson implanted in its students and a new lesson was imprinted.

 _When the E-Class students succeed, we, the main students_

 _We, the ones who have struggled to have our accomplishments acknowledged_

 _We, the ones who have made the main campus the place it is_

 _ **Fail**_

Preying on the fear of failure helped set things in motion to have 3E stay at the bottom. With the graduation of the class of 2016, the class of 2017 decided that they would not fail. The new virtuosos weren't as good as the old ones but that didn't matter. They just needed to be better than the E class. Chairman Asano resigned and with his leave, a large power vacuum was left behind. That was okay though because his ideology would live on with a new motto.

 **The E class is at fault**

 _Our new council is inadequate._ _ **The E-class did it**_

 _The new chairman is not as good as the old one._ _ **The E-class did it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Such a troublesome school'_ Karasuma let out a sigh of resignation as he walked down the empty hall towards the chairman's office.

He was honestly annoyed at the deja vu of the situation. It seemed like he went back in time to the first day he was here speaking to the frightening man known as Asano Gakuho. Except for this time, he wasn't accompanied by his fellow government co-workers. His eyes twitched at the sound of snickering behind him. Honestly, the nerve of some people.

"If you are not going to contribute to this meeting, I advise the both of you to go back now" The emotionless voice of the man only seemed to elevate their snickering.

"Loosen up Tadaomi!" A beautiful blonde lady jogged up to his left side. How she did that in five-inch stiletto heels, Karasuma refused to know. "You're going to scare the guy with how stiff you are'

A silly and otherwise disturbing laugh came from his right along with the sound of slithering noises. Karasuma also refused to acknowledge the _thing_ next to him.

"Of course you'd know how stiff he- _Nyu!_ "

"Shut up you damn uncooked calamari dish"

"How mean Bitch-sensei! I'm a fellow colleagu- _Nyu! Stop trying to stab me!_ "

It was unnoticeable but Karasuma gait sped up as he tried to get away from the bickering pair, their voices echoing around the entire hall. With each step, he got closer and closer to the oppressing atmosphere exuding from the chairman's office.

' _Let's get this over with'_ Karasuma internally groaned as he opened the door to come face to face with Soeki Nezumi.

The man rose to power in the scramble that came after Chairman Asano resigned and exuded an aura just like the frightful man. However, Karasuma couldn't help the way his muscles relaxed around the man.

Because no matter what kind of aura he had, in the chair where Asano Gakuho once sat and ruled, Nezumi was nothing but a jester.

* * *

Summers in Japan were terrible. It was hot, humid and the dry air was suffocating. With it came fatigue and lethargy that took hold of many. Kobayashi Reiji was one of those many who took to the heat. Even with the fans blasting air into the tiny flower shop, Reiji felt like his skin would melt off at any time. He was manning the cash register at his aunt's shop, dull green eyes lazily browsing a gardening magazine in boredom. If the beach wasn't so far and the heat wasn't so stifling that day, Reiji probably would've taken a trip. The raven-haired paused at this thoughts and grimaced at all the work that would have to be done for preparation. He decided that he'd withstand the heat after all.

"Reiji?" The boy in question turned to his aunt, Tsu Mizushima, who peeked her head out of the storage room "Can you grab some money from my purse and go to the convenience store pass the park for some popsicles?"

Reiji groaned at the thought of moving but complied anyway "Sure Auntie, any particular flavor?"

"None in particular!" She shouted as she was back in the room counting stock. "Stay safe!"

Shoving the money in his back pocket and some sneakers on his feet, Reiji walked out the door sending back a lazy apology to the person he brushed passed. He was in no particular hurry to expend his energy running towards the store - the last thing he needed was for him to pass out in the heat. It took a while for him to get there and he nearly groaned at the feeling of deliciously cold air conditioned wind circulating through the shop. Heading straight to the freezer section, Reiji grabbed three boxes of popsicles and one box of ice cream before he noticed a girl with a blonde ponytail staring at him and then to something in her hand.

"Uh...can I help you?" He raised a brow at the girl who flushed at the attention.

"Ah yes, can you tell me if there is anything of better quality here?" He furrowed his brows at her tone. Did it seem distinctly formal? He didn't know how to describe it but there was the undertone of something snobby in there.

He turned his eyes to the boxed dinner she held in her hand, then back to her face expecting her to suddenly grin and say she was kidding.

"I don't think so" Reiji shrugged before setting back his items into the freezer and grabbing new ones in case they started melting already "People don't usually look for quality when they come to a convenience store"

If possible the girl seemed to flush even more at his statement before setting her hand back down at her side, the boxed dinner hanging sadly from it. "Ah sorry about that"

"It's nothing really" Reiji shrugged again "If you're into nutritional value and all that just look at the information on the back of the box, that should help"

"Thank you …" She paused, dark blue eyes scrutinizing him a bit.

"Kobayashi Reiji" He offered to her.

"Thank you Kobayashi-san" She gave a small to him "I'm Oshiro Satomi"

That seemed to be the end of their conversation as they went to get their items checked out. Reiji was surprised though when she hesitated outside the store and bid him goodbye. The walk back home would have been uneventful if he didn't get surprised by a bark that erupted from in front him. Looking down, the raven-haired found a Siberian Husky sitting on the sidewalk, its tail wagging hard and tongue out. Reiji blinked before eyeing the park across from him filled with noise - he scrunched his nose. Its owner was probably looking for him.

"Hey there…" Reiji refrained from trying to guess its gender as he squatted down "What are you doing here?"

The puppy scooted closer and sniffed at the plastic in his hand.

"Oh, you want a popsicle?"

A bark

"Can you even eat this stuff"

Another bark

"Are you sure?"

An exasperated bark

Reiji was starting to think the heat was getting to him if he was having a conversation with a dog. He was just about to stand up and go on his merry way when a voice shouted in his general direction.

"Daiki! There you are" A girl with fair skin bounded over to them, her hands waving in the air in excitement. "Thank you for finding him, mister!"

"Ah, no problem" Reiji was caught off guard by the girl's energy and quickly came to the conclusion that he should leave before any more interference came his way.

"The name's Tsutsui Yukiji! It's nice to meet ya" She grinned as she scattered his plans for a retreat. Reiji couldn't understand why this girl was so...active in this heat.

"Reiji"

"Well then no last name Reiji, thanks again to finding Daiki here!" She scooped up the puppy into her arms and playfully raised its paws towards him "Say thank you Daiki!"

The dog barked happily, its tail setting a new world record with how fast the tail was wagging. Reiji smiled before hesitantly petting Daiki's head, to the happiness of the puppy. "You're welcome"

"Ah!" Tsutsui jolted in alarm and hurriedly set down the puppy. "We have to go now! See you around no last name-san!"

Reiji looked at the girl as she disappeared towards the other side of the park, the puppy yipping and yapping happily at her heels. He sighed again and then stared at his plastic. He should really get back to the shop so that this thing wouldn't melt.

* * *

Kaviya glanced at the raven-haired boy that stepped out of the place before opening the door to **Flower Shop** **ツ** and eyed the different colours that burst into her eyes. While there was a humid air to the place, the different pots of flowers gave the imagination that she was in a field somewhere with the wind blowing through her hair. She could practically see her black hair flowing backward, flower petals mixing with blue ink tint her locks seemed to have.

"Can I help you?" A warm voice called her over and Kaviya turned her eyes to the lady who was looking at her with a kind smile.

"Yes, do you have white camellias?" She walked up to the counter, glancing around at the different bouquets that adorned both tables and shelves.

"I do!" The woman smiled before turning to a room in the back "Would you like single one or a bouquet?"

"A bouquet would be fine." She eyed the row of convolvulus that was displayed on the windows.

"Here you go!" The corsage of beautifully wrapped white camellias was gently placed on the counter as the lady entered the price into the cash register. "That will be...¥ 6264.50"

As she exchanged the right amount, Kaviya carefully grabbed the bouquet and prepared to leave.

"Whoever's getting that bouquet is one lucky person if you're choosing flowers with those meanings" The lady gave her a heartwarming smile.

Kaviya felt her heart ache as she smiled back at the lady and left.

* * *

 **Finally done! I was going to post this earlier but then my brain was like** _ **Hey! Let's add more! That'll be fun.**_

 **I hope you guys enjoy this first part introduction. I tried to give as much coverage as I could while making it as natural as possible. Feedback would be very much appreciated. I plan to have the next chapter by Friday-Saturday...ish.**

 **A lot of research went into what was only an introductory chapter. For example:**

 **-How hot are Japanese summers?**

 **-When are the Japanese summer months**

 **-Can a dog eat popsicles**

 **-What's a synonym for bouquet and educated?**

 **-What is the language of flowers**

 **-What the symbol for yen**

 **-Why the fuck is the Japanese currency symbol the same as the Chinese symbol**

 **-How do you say pest in Romanji**

 **and finally**

 **-Holy shit, how the fuck do you refer to a person with black hair?! Is it brunette? It's not? Wait! It is?**

 **PrincessFairyTale5: Thanks again for the list! Unfortunately, Kai does not have a last name! That's just how they are. Are we having a competition to see who posts first? Cause I can guarantee….actually I can't guarantee**

 **Lol, I have no idea what lame shit I was doing! XD** _ **Flower Shop** **ツ**_

 **Lmao, I can't. I wonder if people will get it. I'm looking at you owner of Reiji**

 **Till Next time!**


	5. Chapter II

**While I would love to have introductions longer, I'm trying to get everyone introduced as quickly and naturally as I can.**

 **Also, it may be confusing but concerning one of the characters!** _ **I**_ **, the narrator, am using their last name. Their** _ **friend**_ **is using their first name. Just to clear everything up. _Also_ , I'll probably be using all last names until everyone has been introduced in the classroom.**

* * *

Aihara sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that morning and rolled onto his stomach on the bed. Outside the rain was pouring in waves and he could barely hear his thoughts. He could feel his mood souring by the second at the downpour and was grimly reminded why he was here in the first place. Frustration seemed to well up in him and the only way Aihara was able to let it out was-

"I swear to god if you sigh one more time Takehiko" His best friend's threat had no effect on him as he laughed at her.

"And what are you going to do, Akane?" He could feel his mood lift with her presence.

The playful glare she sent him was more than enough for an answer. Takehiko sent a grin her way as she entered the room with a tray full of snacks and grinned wider when she narrowed her eyes at him for not helping.

He'd known Akane for five years now, first meeting her at a playground. He had gotten a small cut on his jaw and as the sensitive child he was, Aihara started crying, something that seemed to encourage the other boys at the playground to make fun of him for. Then, like those fairy tales he used to read to his little sister -Aihara quickly shifted away from those thoughts- Akane appeared out of nowhere and chased them off more of a knight than a prince. She patched him up with a red ribbon from her dress and Aihara was so impressed by her that he told her his thoughts.

 _"So, you're what a knight looks like!"_

Her white hair contrasted with her skin as she blushed in embarrassment and thus began the start of their rocky friendship. Several encounters later, they became the best of friends. Aihara still teased her about the knight comment from time to time.

"Scoot over" Akane's voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see her standing near the bed, tray in hand and brows raised at him.

He rolled his eyes at her annoyance and moved his body out the way. Spotting the ice cream cups on the tray, Aihara was brought back to his earlier dilemma. Akane, sensing the deterioration of his mood, shoved one of the cups in his hands and gestured for him to explain.

"So, what was it this time?" She turned to face him.

Aihara stared at the cup for a while before groaning "The same thing it is every time"

Another sigh

"I don't know why I keep trying anymore"

"Because it's in your nature to care" Akane's answer was immediate

"But why?!"

She gave him a pointed glance "You better not be having a self-discovery moment on me right now"

He resisted the urge to chuck his ice cream at her "It seems like insanity at this point. I _try_ to spend time with my parents, I _try_ to spend time with my sister, I _try_ so hard to just…"

Akane listened in silence to her friend as he vented his feelings to her. As much as she'd like to give encouraging words, she knows Takehiko has to clear his head first.

"Is it so wrong to want things to be the way they were before?" Aihara's voice was soft "I'm happy that my mom's business took off but…"

"Sometimes you wished it didn't" She filled out the blanks for him and the silence that followed was somewhat comfortable.

"So…" Aihara broke the silence and turned towards Akane who was looking at him questionably. "E class huh?"

"Yeah, well, at least we have each other" Akane prided herself on the small smile she pulled out of Takehiko.

His problems weren't over yet and they probably wouldn't be for a while. But they don't have to worry because right now they would have each others' backs.

"So how about I whoop your ass in Mario Kart?"

Akane was going to destroy him for that statement

* * *

Two weeks

 _Two weeks_

There were two weeks left of summer before school would resume again. To say that Solato was excited would be an understatement. He was _ecstatic_. If he could fly with how light headed he felt, he would.

He was going to class 3-E.

Now, this wasn't normal behaviour for someone who was going to a place that was described as literal hell on earth and for while it wasn't that way. When he first got the letter that he was being sent to 3-E come the new school year, he was shocked. After all, he couldn't think of anything that could be the reason for why he was being sent there. Of course, there was that one incident where he shoved someone and busted their hip but that was an accident. He just...instinctively reacted to a situation that was forced upon him. Nevertheless, it still froze him to the core especially since everyone he knew gave him the cold shoulder afterward.

After the shock came stress. Stress for how his dad would respond to his demotion when he found out later. He didn't respond at all and more stress piled onto Solato as he tried to understand what that meant. It was only recently that he came to terms with the fact that he was being sent to 3-E when he came up with a brilliant plan.

This would be his stage to rise.

Solato liked being attention, in fact, he craved being the centre of attention. And what better way to gain attention than a rag to riches story. The boy who worked hard and dug his way back to the top of society -Solato felt himself sneer in disgust at the thought but persisted. He could practically see the people who would clamor to him as they asked him to divulge his story in getting out of _the_ E class.

Running a hand through his curly brown hair, Solato turned to his window and stared at the rain. He could feel the anxiety and adrenaline leave his system as he listened to the silence that surrounds him sans the rainfall. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Solato closed his eyes and fantasized for a moment before snapping back to reality.

Jacko Solato was going to bop to the top.

* * *

"I don't see how you can eat those" A voice jolted Sorachi out of her readings and she hurriedly slammed her book closed.

Startled, she turned towards the person and could feel her emotions drain out of her as she realized who standing next to her.

"I don't know why you're hiding your book either," Sugou raised an eyebrow at her "Everyone in this family knows what a pervert you are"

Sorachi stared for a moment before ignoring him and immersing herself back into her activities. It had been raining for a week now and so Sorachi found herself confined to her house. She was still bitter at the thought that a whole week of summer vacation had gone by in rain only leaving one week until school began. With nothing else to do, she caught up on some reading that she wanted to do. Her dads were busy with their jobs and so couldn't be bothered at the moment, something her biological dad wailed about as she tried to convince him that yes it was okay _and oh my god dad stop crying over my books!_ Her mom lived in America so there was nothing she could do in the parental department. And her brother...Sorachi gripped the pages of her book as she felt Sugou's presence looming over hers.

"Kuruko," He dragged out her name to annoy her but she kept silent. Pretending he didn't exist in favour of shoveling blazing wild wings in her mouth and equally devouring the pictures on the page. She steadily ignored the dribble of blood that slowly exited her nose.

Silence reigned for a moment before she heard him sigh in defeat and leave the dining room where she currently was. When his footsteps disappeared up the stairs, Sorachi carefully laid down her fork and closed her book. She tried to stop the onslaught of tears that would eventually come from her stinging eyes. Choking on the lump in her throat, her mind fled to the reason for all her misery. The letter that deemed that she was a failure and that the E class was certain punishment.

Shaking her head quickly and slapping her cheeks, Sorachi scolded herself for being so gloomy. She was a smart girl and even though her methods of learning were unorthodox, she believed she could do it.

After all, how hard could it be to get out of 3-E?

* * *

 **When you're just introducing but you seem to give their entire life story.**

 **While I was organizing the characters for ease of access in a folder, I realized that I have a pretty evenly distributed number between genders**

 **Featured questions include**

 **\- Is there a Buffalo Wild Wings in Japan**

 **To the people who were wondering: Dogs can eat popsicles! It's a great way of hydrating but it's advised that if you can make them yourselves, it would be better as sugar intake is a problem.**

 **Would the Guest who created Solato please tell me if the cotton he wears on his sleeve means anything? I have an idea of what it may mean but I'd like you to confirm if it does.**


	6. Chapter III

**Sorry if some of the introductions are so short. Read the endnotes for an explanation!**

* * *

Soeki Nezumi is a fairly attractive man for someone in his forties. With dark as midnight, long side swept hair, equally dark blue eyes and a well-kept beard, Soeki could be on the face of any of the magazines that Irina liked to drool on. Slightly muscular, he was the definition of the dark and handsome trope. Not so much on the tall and mysterious though. At 5'3 (161.5 cm), Soeki was four inches shorter than the average Japanese male and his personal life wasn't really a secret. Married young, widowed young and with two children who went to Kunugigaoko as well, his acclaim to the seat of chairman was confusing in the least. Karasuma himself couldn't find any information on how the man came to be. Even more troubling was his smile.

The smile on Soeki's face was unnerving him.

Karasuma found that he couldn't detect any malicious intent from the man. There were no shivers going down his back or any alarms going off in his head at the quirk of the man's lips. Karasuma was beginning to take back his earlier thoughts about the man being useless. He was intimidating, but not in the way that Gakuho was - or still is, despite Gakuho's …' _kind'_ disposition now, the man still scared Karasuma. While the former chairman had the aura of a leader who should not be played around with, Soeki's was one of charm and charisma. Someone who was entertaining and in return was entertained. He seemed like he was a genuinely caring guy... Which was concerning since his name literally meant rat and anybody who's parent named them that was not a stable member of society. Karasuma was snapped out of his thoughts when the man decided to speak.

"Karasuma-San, how nice to finally meet you!" Soeki greeted them, smile turning to a grin and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, a difference from when Gakuho was in office. "Please have a seat, both of you"

With a glance, Karasuma realized that Irina was next to him, a pleasant smile on her face. For one second her eyes looked at his and he could see her uncertainty at Soeki's character. The octopus was nowhere to be seen.

"It's our pleasure to meet you as well, Soeki-kun" Irina sent the sweetest smile she could muster at the man. Years of being a honeytrap making the simplest twitch seem like a desire to flirt.

Soeki glanced at her, crinkled his eyes in amusement and then turned towards Karasuma "Now, Gakuho-San said that you'd eventually come to see me once the 3-E class was up and running again?"

The PE teacher held in a sigh as he mulled on how he was to say his thoughts. The period between the graduation of the first assassination class and now was an exhausting period. To make a long story short. The defense ministry had gotten involved with school matters and Gakuho, as the dedicated educator that he was, did not take too lightly to that. All operations towards killing the octopus seemed to halt as both sides tried to appease the other. Or at least, as the ministry tried to appease Gakuho.

Karasuma still had no idea how a mere _chairman_ was able to hold power over the defense ministry.

"Soeki-san, please be advised, anything said in this room is confidential." The sharp tone of Irina's voice pulled Karasuma from his impending headache "Any and all information briefed here cannot leave the confines of this area. Failure to comply will result in harsh consequences"

Soeki only raised a brow in the silence that followed. Finally deciding to get this whole day over with, Karasuma let professionalism take over.

"Soeki-san, about the moon exploding…."

* * *

With her hands on her hips, legs shoulder length apart and black hair tied up into a ponytail, Amanogawa Sakuya stood in front the kitchen counter assessing her materials and checklists through her ingredients.

"Ah!" She suddenly raced towards the pantry, almost slipping from her sock clad feet "Can't forget the cocoa powder"

Grabbing the container, she went through the list in her head again and nodded when she had all the needed supplies. There were four days left in her summer vacation and she decided that for coming days till the second semester, she would go on a cooking spree. Today, she was making sponge cake.

A chocolate Victoria sponge cake to be exact. With chocolate buttercream filling. Amanogawa could almost taste the sweetness. Getting everything together, she quickly started with the cake mixture first, setting what was required in the mixer before putting it in the oven to bake before moving on with the filling. It was during this time, when she wrangling icing sugar, softened butter and cocoa powder in a bowl, that she found her mind wandering. The house was quiet, save for the sound of music blasting out of the TV speakers. There was no else home at the moment and that made Amanogawa extremely happy. The relationship between her and her family was tense at the moment. It wasn't that they were constantly fighting, they just didn't talk. Her parents were constantly pressuring her to be something she had no interest in and while she could acknowledge their want for her to be focused on grades, Amanogawa found that she couldn't.

Which was probably why her descent to class E was practically set in stone. Amanogawa wasn't really surprised when she got the letter of notification. After all, with her lack of focus required for studying, and a strong dislike for the activity, she's shocked that she wasn't sent sooner.

 _Oh well_ She shrugged out of her thoughts and set her attention to the filling that she'd been whipping a little too hard _At least in E class, my parents will leave me alone_

Amanogawa then cheerfully started shimmying and singing to the song on the speakers while continuing to make her sponge cake

" _Everybody in the whole cell block…"_

* * *

It was two in the morning and Sutherland still couldn't fall asleep. Now, this wasn't a new development. He tended to stay up late and wake up early. So much so that he has permanent black circles under his eyes despite if he's had a full night's rest or not. Now twisting and turning in his bed, Sutherland knew that he was in for a restless morning. He, of course, knew why he developed a temporary case of insomnia. In three days, classes would resume again and he wouldn't be attending them in 3-B like he did in his first semester.

 _3-E huh…_ Kicking off his sheets, Sutherland got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen for some early morning snacking. While he seemed calm about the whole situation, Sutherland was far from it and was still panicking. Now Sutherland wasn't one to believe in rumors but even he had to admit that 3-E scared him. After all, who wouldn't be scared of a class where bad influences were sent to fester. He didn't even know if he could work his way out of the class with his grades. He sighed as he thought about the E and F that he has in social studies and home ec respectively. Warming up leftovers he got from the fridge, Sutherland remembered another problem that bugged him.

His dad.

The man, Evan, did not condemn him for his demotion but Sutherland couldn't help but feel guilty. He felt like a disappointment to his father and even though Evan reassured that he's not, he couldn't change his feelings. Sutherland stared at the numbers counting down on the microwave as his thoughts came to a full circle.

In three days, school would begin.

In three days, he'd be part of the infamous 3-E class.

In three days, he'd officially be a pariah to the main campus.

Sighing, he grabbed the bowl from the microwave and headed to the living room humming a song under his breath. Sutherland decided that he'd just keep his head down to avoid trouble at any cost.

* * *

Mayonaka lazed on the couch, azure blue eyes glued to the TV screen as he watched the animation scenes play. The quick beats of an electric guitar and drum playing first before a voice joined in slowing switching between normal and distorted. Rock music flowing through the speakers. He barely flinched as his cat, Kuro, jumped into his lap and made himself comfortable. It was Friday and one of the few remaining days before school resumed. Mayonaka simply could not find it in himself to care. He knew that he would be in 3-E and if anyone asked him, he'd say that he was glad that he was there.

In 3-E, nobody cared and teachers hardly bothered to show up. Of course, there was still last years E class that persisted but Mayonaka filed it as the students' personal will to succeed and probably not the teachers genuinely taking the time to help the students.

Was he happy he was being sent to the bottom of the barrel? He had no personal feelings on that but what he did know was that he could slack off all he wants. There was no teacher to constantly bother him to work hard with even less motivation than he had. There were no persistent students being encouraging towards him with fake enthusiasm. And there was certainly no more phone calls when he missed a class five out of four days. There was just peace and quiet and Mayonaka being able to relax with no annoyances. Sure there would be other kids as well but Mayonaka gave no thoughts towards them. If the rumors of 3-E did their job then everyone would be wary of each other. Most would probably do their best to get out of the class as quickly as they could and if there were any violent one in there...well. The consensus of the E class was that everyone was violent, so even they would be wary of who they tried to mess with.

Mayonaka turned his attention back to the screen, watching as everything but the characters were in color as the opening song came to a close. He subconsciously passed his hands through Kuro's fur as the first episode finally started. Time to finally start this anime that one of his online acquaintance recommended.

* * *

Takahashi knew her ice cream was melting but she didn't seem to care. She was currently in an intense battle between her character of Sombra and her enemy's Tracer. In the end, she lost and could only wait to respawn. Tying her midnight black hair into a ponytail, Takahashi grabbed the half melted cup of ice cream.

The summer heat was slowly retreating at a turtle's pace. It had been maddening the first day and she would sweat even when wearing shorts and tank tops. Now that the fall weather was approaching, whether it was months away, there were cool winds during the day and cool nights where she could finally cover and not feel like she was about to get a heat stroke. Takahashi yawned and looked at the time

 _9 pm…_

She shrugged her shoulders and got back into the game. It was still the holidays even though school would resume in two days. And even if there was school, it was a Friday. She would have stayed up regardless. Takahashi found her mind drifting off at the thought of school as she played the game on auto pilot. Her mind processing the visuals of the game but not entirely focused on it. Takahashi was not surprised that she was in 3-E now. Her tendencies to stay up and play videos games or watch anime led her to be asleep during class hours. Her exam grades were also terrible enough that her spot in the class on the mountain was guaranteed. Takahashi became aware of the imperfections on her stomach and her face.

 _Then there's also the scars_

Takahashi reawakened from her thoughts and saw the screen depicted her team's victory. She set down the controller and groaned as she gently passed her hands on her face. The accident happened during her second semester in 2-C. She managed to raise some of her grades in the third semester to get into 3-C but that probably wasn't enough. Takahashi looked at her fully melted ice cream, wrinkled her nose and decided to just drink it as it was. Glancing at the time again, she saw that it was now 11 pm, indicating she was thinking for a long time. She probably wasn't going to bed now or anytime soon, so she decided to rewatch her favourite anime series.

 _I wonder if Mayo is watching the series that I recommended them._

* * *

 **That's right! Mayo is Mayonaka's online name. Sorry Lief XD. Also, Takahashi and Mayonaka do not know each other at all.**

 **I wonder who could get the anime Mayonaka was watching (a cat tail and jumpsuits?)**

 **I'm so sorry! I wanted to post a chapter earlier but the words just wouldn't come. Like I had them in my head but when it came to actually typing it out, it just wouldn't. So I had to take a break for a few days and then get back to it. I will not allow my creativity to be contained. When you work through fireworks to get this chapter done. Happy extra belated fourth of July everybody!**

 **It seems that everyone likes the way the introductions are going. That makes me really happy!**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Yeah, I'll have to go back and edit those since I don't want to bombard anyone with random updates… And thank you for the information on the trimesters! The first chapter hardly mentions school and the second doesn't say what classes they were in so there's nothing to change. BUT, I will add a few tweaks later on.**

 **In light of those events, if you sent a character and their previous class was 2-(x) they'll be moved up to the 3- (x) equivalent. Since this is taking place after the summer, then their first trimester has already passed. Also, I hope that some of Y'all are okay with the modification towards certain aspects of your character to fit that part.**

 **Now that that's (English language amirite?) out of the way, Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter IV

Groaning as he shuffled down the crowded sidewalk, Akihito Izaki could feel frustration bubble up within. It seemed that he hardly moved from his spot among the throngs of slow walkers. And if there was anything Izaki despised it was slow walkers. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to take a walk during lunch time rush but Izaki found himself restless. There was only a day left of summer vacation and then it would be back to school. Izaki found himself looking forward to the second semester as this time, he would be spending it in the E class.

At the thought of the dreaded class, Izaki grinned. This new life in 3-E was sure to be exciting. His time in 3-A and most of the A classes were dull and bored him to tears. The teachers were fake and hardly had the discretion to at least hide it and the students.

Oh god, the students!

Most of them were stuck up and egotistic, which marked themselves as people that Izaki greatly disliked. They were just as fake as the teachers and did so much ass kissing, they might as well be the new forms of toilets on the market. Honestly, it seemed like a majority of the main campus students were sheep who followed in the footsteps of the A class in hope that they would get promoted there as well.

Izaki snorted at their delusions and ran a hand through his blonde hair, messing with the undercut style so that sweat wouldn't make his hair frizzy. If there was one thing Izaki learned about the A class, it was that they accepted no one but their own. They certainly didn't help their fellow A class peers, competition rampant between them, but if you were from B class or below, you were seen as rats close to E class. Of course, every one of them are faker than mannequins, so they didn't show so.

Seeing that the crowd didn't lessen, Izaki ducked into an alleyway and sighed at the lack of stifling heat that groups of people clustered together seemed to generate. He continued on with his thinking. If Izaki had stubble, he would've been rubbing it as he thought. Last year's E class had really stirred excitement as he watched them fight, metaphorically, against A class. They had seemingly come out of nowhere to everyone but Izaki noticed. It was during the first semester's midterm. He didn't know if the E class students knew but every third-year student's grade was posted. Of course, the Karma dude was within the top five (Izaki had never seen him despite his reputation) but Izaki observed that most of the 3-E students had gone up in rank, surpassing some of the D-class students.

Nothing too eye catching.

Then the exhibition match happened.

Then the end of term (Karma seemed to have gone down in rank)

From there on, 3-E was in a proverbial war with the main campus and 3-A. Now Izaki was in that class. It might not be that same but he also observed 3-E class' hijinks. They seemed to be a fun class. The green haired flat chest girl once went on a rant about pudding to one of the former students of 3-C. That boy always flinched in her presence. Then there were the rumors he heard about some blue haired girl intimidating two guys from 3-D. There was also the one about their teacher trying to stab another one during assembly.

Izaki was startled out of his thoughts when he heard blubbering and crying. Although it sounded weird like there was something up someone's nose. His question was answered when at the end of the alleyway, he saw a bunch of what seemed like high school students tied together trying to scoot away from the trio in front them.

Izaki raised a brow as he realized that the trio was actually a duo who surrounded a boy, that he recognized was part of the student council.

Wait...was that _wasabi_ that they were shoving up his nose?

As the boy screamed in pain, the only thing Izaki could think of was _what the actual fuck?_

* * *

Kurashiki was bored and that was a problem. He didn't like being bored. Boredom was the bane of his existence and he wished something would just _happen_. Of course, he didn't know if he would come to regret that thought later on. What he knows is that there was only one day of summer vacation left and he didn't know how he would spend it.

The feeling of weariness was not something Kurashiki liked dealing with. To some, it might seem like he was being ridiculous but from a young age, he found that he was addicted to the idea of having fun.

An all work no play childhood could do that to someone.

Also an asshole dad but he wasn't counting his grievances.

Kurashiki groaned loudly once more and rolled his crimson red eyes when he got more than few nasty looks his way. He glanced at his watch and decided to head back home before the lunch rush could get ahold of him. Ducking into an alleyway to make the trip back, he wished he'd come upon a cliche student getting mugged scene. Maybe then he'd get some action.

 _Ask and ye shall receive_ He thought as he paused at the sight of a familiar face being cornered by what he was sure were three high school students. _Holy shit, am I psychic?_

"Ora~ What do we have here?" Kurashiki couldn't help the grin that spread on his face as the four of them startled at his appearance. "Alex, buddy, why are you always getting in trouble?"

The hope that glowed on Alex's face at the thought of someone saving him quickly changed into despair when the blonde realized exactly who found them. Kurashiki almost cackled out loud at his misery because even Alex knew that everyone in the alleyway was getting their asses beat.

"Get lost punk," Yankee impersonator number one said as he scowled at brunet, turning his eyes away from Alex who he had pinned against the wall by his collar. Kurashiki didn't even bother to acknowledge their appearances because they were just a cure for his boredom at the moment.

"Why would I do that?" Kurashiki put a hand to his chest in mock sadness "You're bullying my friend there"

"Please beat me black and blue before he gets the chance to do it" Alex was one second away from kissing Yankee impersonator two's feet for his request.

"Wow _Kinky_ "

"Shut up Riku!" The blonde was sniffling crocodile tears before realizing it wasn't Kurashiki that said so.

Every one of them turned to the newcomer who stood behind Kurashiki, whose jaw dropped as he stared at the person. Red hair the colour of blood, sharp golden eyes and a box of strawberry milk in hand, Karma Akabane stood there eyeing them like Kurashiki did not only a few moments ago.

* * *

Matsuoka eyed the chessboard in front of him. Both of his bishops were gone and most of his pawns too. He eyed his opponent's pieces taking stock that their queen was gone along with both of their rooks and some of their pawns. Passing a hand through his inky black hair, he tried to formulate a strategy.

"Kouta, hurry up!" His little sister whined at him, playing with the sleeves of her orange jumper in irritation.

"You must have patience Chika" Matsuoka grabbed one of his pawns in contemplation before foregoing what he was going to do.

"Kouta!" She pouted at him "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!"

"So are you ready for school?" He smiled, deliberately ignoring her accusation and stifled a chuckle at her groan of exasperation.

"School is...school" She gave her thoughts and sighed when she was finally able to make a move. Matsuoka noted that it was probably the wrong one to make in amusement "What about you?"

Matsuoka hummed in thought as he allowed his sister to retract her move and assess her impending loss. "What about me?"

He felt her pause before continuing on with her statement "Well, I mean, you're going to Class E right?"

"Indeed I am" Matsuoka moved his rook forward while Chika fidgeted at his lackluster answer.

"From what you told me, isn't it a bad place to be?" Chika frowned "How is that kind of system still in place anyway?"

Matsuoka hummed again, noting that his sister was getting agitated at his noncommittal answers as well as how he was easily beating her.

"Honestly, Chika," Matsuoka noted that he'd dwindled her down to just one of her pawns and her king. "I don't care"

"You don-"

"Checkmate" Chika paused in her question and stared down at the board in disbelief. Her pawn was completely useless and somehow her king had been surrounded.

"Wha-"

"Wow, look at the time" Matsuoka couldn't help the slight snicker that left his lips as he walked towards the kitchen "Tomorrow's the first day of school, so I'll get started on dinner"

"Wai-"

"Be a dear and put the chess board away okay?" Gripping onto a towel Matsuoka choked on his laughter as he heard his sister rage and flip the table in the living room.

* * *

Shimizu hummed a song a song as she sat on her bed and pulled up her knee high black socks. She glanced at the mirror in the corner of room eyeing her appearance before nodding in approval. She idly slipped on her black penny loafers while she grabbed her tie from the bed.

"Over and under we go" She muttered to herself and straightened her tie, eyeing the mirror again to confirm that she did it properly and her uniform was on properly. "Ah, where did I put the blazer?"

Leaving her room, she descended the stairs unfazed by how her steps seemed to echo throughout the house.

"There it is" Her voice was barely a whisper as she grabbed the jacket from the couch and carefully pulled it on, noticing that her book bag was on the couch as well. Shimizu took a look at the clock on the wall.

 _8:00? I have about half an hour to get to school. Do I want breakfast?_ Shimizu pondered on the thought for a bit before opting to just grab two yogurts from the fridge. _While I'm not that far from school, I don't want to push it._

Stuffing her phone and one of the yogurts in her bag, Shimizu grabbed her keys to lock the house and kept the other yogurt on hand to eat on her way to school. Soon she found herself enjoying the walk to Kunugigaoka junior high. Shimizu absentmindedly left the spoon full of strawberry yogurt in her mouth as she wondered about how her second term would be like.

 _Class 3 E huh?_

Shimizu thought of the blonde teacher she caught small sightings of during her time in 2-A.

 _What are you hiding to have her here?_

* * *

 **AND I'M DONE**

 **INTROS ARE DONE**

 **NOW WE CAN FINALLY GET STARTED**

 **Riku what the fuck man?! Why did you give me so much trouble?!**

 **Also Shimizu kind of knows?! Idk why I wrote it like that**

 **A surprise cameo from our favourite red headed devil! Haha, there will be cameos from the OG AssClass but not much.**

 **Also Kai buddy, I was like this close (|-|) this close to just saying fuck it and introducing you here but I got plans for you, buddy, ole pal!**

 **I'm again sorry for the late chapter and the short POVS. I'm trying my best to give everyone equal amounts of attention**

 **Also just so we're on the same page, KoroSensai is alive. Which means the fake god of death and Shiro are still baddies. Not really a spoiler though so...**

 **The answer for the anime Mayo was watching was Noragami.**

 **Also, apparently jumpsuit and tracksuit are two different things?! That's what growing up in a different culture does to you...or at least growing up in my home.**

 **I know I'm rambling but it's just that bruh! I just found out one of my favourite wattpad books is on Webtoon! Also one of my favourite webtoons is updating tonight (Unordinary, it's fucking 03y84uiwb43!) so like**

 **PEACE! TILL NEXT TIME**


	8. Chapter V

**_:(´□`** **」 ∠** **):_ FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

 **I swear as soon as I went to upload this, my internet flipped me the bird. An explanation at the end!**

* * *

Yukiji considered herself a fairly athletic person. She may not be able to bench press twice her weight but she could probably jog three miles without breaking a sweat. That said, however, she was beginning to question her stamina when she found herself panting not even one-third of the way up the mountain to her class. Taking in a breath of air, she rolled the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows again and continued on her way. Though she was not late, Yukiji couldn't keep her excitement down at the thought of her new class. There was still a stigma surrounding E class and E class students were still outcasted but Yukiji could see that the tension had toned down a bit since the last E class graduated.

 _Ah but that doesn't mean the restrictions have changed_ Yukiji hummed to herself quickly speeding up at the sound of what suspiciously sounded like hisses _Most of the campus' resources are still off limits for us. Not to mention the crappy building they've shoved us in_

She pouted at the injustice of it all as she narrowly dodged walking into a low hanging tree branch. Joining a club to pass the time was out of the question since that was one of the restrictions and any resources that she could still use on campus were merited on importance value. Clearly, any E class student was not that of value.

 _Maybe getting a job was bad idea_ Yukiji could feel her spirit dishearten at her thinking _but I really wanted to help dad_

"Excuse me?" A soft voice had the raven haired girl leaping into the air.

Quickly turning behind her, Yukiji noticed the ghost-like figure standing impossibly still behind her. The girl was pale, extremely so and the fact that her hair was white in colour - practically the opposite of her raven black - did not help her phantom appearance. The only other colour on her person was her eyes - her irises a golden hue accentuated more by how dark her pupils were.

"Wow, you're really pretty" The girl blinked at the blunt comment as Yukiji realized she had been staring up the whole time "And really tall, damn!"

"Thank you" If she was saying it with gratitude, Yukiji wouldn't know as there was no general emotion to her voice "Can you please move out the way?"

"Ack! Sorry…" Quickly sliding to the side of the only available path up the mountain, Yukiji watched as the girl nodded to her in thanks "So what's your name?"

"Shimizu Airi" If she was surprised by her question, Shimizu didn't show it "May I ask yours?"

"I'm Tsutsui Yukiji!" She sent a bright smile her way "Nice to meet you!"

The rest of the way up the mountain was continued in small chatter. Yukiji asked most - if not all- questions about her new acquaintance while Shimizu answered with short, often one worded replies. One thing Yukiji noted was that the expression on her face never changed. She was the picture of cold indifference without any hint of emotion appearing on her face. Even when she purposely asked personal questions to get a rise, Shimizu's brow barely twitched.

 _Oh? Is this the kuudere type?_ Yukiji continued to observe the girl, _Hm, well, let's see how this goes._

The top of the mountain came into both girls' sights and Yukiji almost gave a sigh of relief. She would've run the rest of the way if her calves weren't crying out. As the two cleared the final frontier of trees, she blinked at her surroundings. Shimizu walked ahead, paying no attention to her halt but Yukiji could only stop and stare.

Now there were many rumors about E class and no one knew whether they were true or not. But the indisputable ones were told by the alumni themselves. One such rumor was the state of E classroom. It was not only metaphorical hell but a literal one as well. Unlike the clean and pristine main campus, the place was said to be a mess. Most days garbage littered the compound as the students refused to clean up - or were too despondent in their misery to do so. Windows and patches on the roof were boarded up to prevent leakage. There were also talks of no heating or cooling system and Yukiji started shivering at the thought of the winter season to come. Overall, the lack of funds distributed to the E class made the place unfit for a place of learning.

 _This does not look like a place of hopelessness_ Yukiji hurried towards Shimizu who was disappearing into the wooden building.

The clean, bright, definitely _not_ rundown wooden building.

Sunlight made the place brighter and as Yukiji passed by the _not boarded-up_ windows showing the other side of the building, she took notice of the large area of space that made up the PE field. There was no sign of garbage anywhere.

 _Did the last E class clean up the place?_ Yukiji stumbled into the classroom and took a quick glance around. Besides her and Shimizu, there were at least eight other people in the room.

Two of them sat in the front row. Two seats away from the window sat one with his feet up on the desk, showing that he wasn't wearing the school issued shoes but sneakers instead, and his chair leaning precariously backward. He wore his uniform as if he didn't even care how he looked and instead of the standard blazer, a biker jacket adorned his person. There was also an orange G-Shock watch and paracord bracelets on his left and right wrists respectively. When he glanced in her direction, Yukiji realized that he wore black framed glasses and his ears were pierced with small black plugs.

Next to him was a seat with a backpack on the desk. On the right of the desk sat another boy, his head laying on the desk and hidden away by his folded hands. From what she could see, he wore the uniform as it was supposed to, with the exception of the red beanie that sat on his head.

 _Bit on the skinny side though_

Yukiji continued her observation of the room. Shimizu sat in the second row, one seat away from the door. On her left sat a pale - not as pale as Shimizu herself - ravenette. The girl's hair was long, about a few inches from her waist, and held up in two low ponytails with large gold ribbons. She wore large gold hoop earrings and instead of the blazer she wore the sweater over her uniform. Yukiji watched as the girl offered a slice of cake to Shimizu from a decorated box that sat on her desk and felt her tooth ache at it. Now that she looked, most of the students had a slice of cake with them.

Next to the girl sat another boy and Yukiji hoped that the girls weren't severely outnumbered in the class. As she traced her eyes over the unkempt, inky black hair, bright red glasses, silver-gray eyes, that she could see even from the distance that she was at, and impeccable poker face, Yukiji realized that this was probably the infamous Yami she heard about during her time on the main campus. Trailing her eyes further down the row, she noticed the other person next to the window. Their head was on the table, a black beanie on their head and facing away from her so she couldn't see what they looked like.

Yukiji snapped away from the person when she heard laughter. In the last row were three more people. One was a girl who had her elbow propped up on the desk and her cheek pressed into her palm. She had pale olive skin and hip length white hair which had Yukiji questioning if natural white hair was a thing now. The white uniform shirt was slightly unbuttoned and a black undershirt peaked out. The boy, who stood leaning against the desk to the left of her and was probably the one who sat between the two in the first row, had tanned skin with red-orange hair with a long fringe between his eyes. The two were chatting animatedly and Yukiji could see that they were obvious friends.

The third-row occupant who sat behind Shimizu aura practically screamed antisocial. His blazer seemed to be altered for a hoodie to be added onto it and a black scarf was wrapped around his neck. Noticing the setup, Yukiji took a quick peek at the board and confirmed to herself that they had assigned seats. As she hunted around for her seat, she made eye contact with the person who sat in the second next to window and blinked when she saw who he was.

"No last name-san!" Yukiji skipped towards his seat with a grin on her face "I didn't think I'd see you here"

"Ah...Tsutsui-san" Dull green eyes peered at her as she glanced at the desks around him "I find that hard to believe since I told you I'd be here"

As Reiji yawned, Yukiji rolled her eyes at his listless tone. Surprisingly the first time they met wasn't their last and it took three more times of them stumbling into each other at the park before they got closely acquainted with the other. She took the seat next to him wondering where she saw the name _Takahashi Azusa_ before.

"Hmm, I thought I told you to call me Yukiji" Reiji stared at her with dead eyes conveying how much he was not agreeing with her plan. "Come on, call me Yukiji!"

"..."

"Rei-ji, say it with me" Yukiji leaned forward in the seat  
Yu-ki-ji"

"..."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" She poked his shoulder when he turned his head away from her "I'll take your beanie away from you"

Time passed that way until the school hour began. Yukiji chatting with Reiji as the seats filled up until she eventually had to move to hers when Takahashi, who she recognized was in her class before, came along. She politely declined Sakuya who offered her a piece of cake and shot a grin to Shimizu who sat on her left. As homeroom period began, Yukiji started fidgeting in her seat and excitement bubbled beneath her skin as she waited for their teacher to arrive. What she expected was not what she got, however as a professionally dressed man entered the room as the door slid open. His suit was impeccably clean with no crease in sight. His expression was stone cold, further amplified by how dark his eyes were.

He didn't look like a teacher.

After him, a beautiful woman followed. Her long blonde hair was held up in a wavy ponytail with equally long, wavy bangs framing the sides of her face and a fringe between her blue eyes. She wore a grey turtleneck sweater with little black vertical stripes, a long red skirt and cream heels. Yukiji could see some of the boys give her more than one peek especially the brunet in front of Reiji who was smirking outright.

Behind the two were a lot of others who were dressed professionally like the man who first entered. The large crate they pushed inside raised a lot of questions in Yukiji's head. They didn't look like teachers either.

"Good morning," The man with the cold face spoke first "I am Karasuma Tadaomi, your PE teacher and this lady right next to me is Irina Jelavic, your English teacher"

 _I-lin-a Je-ra-vic?_ Yukiji could feel a headache forming at trying to pronounce her name _Wait, if they're just our English and PE teacher, then where's-_

"I know that you have many questions for what is going on," Karasuma cut off her thoughts "But I would like to make this clear, what you are about to hear is considered classified information that only government officials have access to"

 _What_

"Under no circumstance are you allowed to repeat any of the information to someone outside of this classroom without authorization" Yukiji could feel dread start to form in her as she tried to figure what the hell was going on.

"Now, let me introduce you to your teacher-"

A fierce wind blew through the classroom causing her to grab her seat so she wouldn't fly off. From her left, she heard Sakuya squeak along with the various shouts of surprise her classmates let out. When everything calmed down, at the front of the room stood what could only be called an octopus clothed in academic robes and a cap with a huge grin taking up half his face and beady black eyes.

"-Korosensei"

The _thing_ started wiggling its limbs at its introduction, the smile growing wider as the face turned to yellow and green stripes.

"Good morning everyone~ I look forward to you killing me!"

 _Eh?_

* * *

 **Holy shit! I' sorry for taking so god damn long to update again. I promise I didn't abandon it.**

 **Here's the problem: My laptop's broken.**

 **I sent it in to fix because while it still worked, the cracks on the screen bothered me (especially since it's touch) and even the outside was cracked again. I then got a call saying that they couldn't fix it.**

 **Now I'm worried because I have a lot of shit on that computer and oh my god I hope I don't lose it all. So yeah the two other Pc's in the house are useless and give so many problems and my mom's own is purely work related.**

 **Also, school has started again and I'm to find a job 'cause these textbooks aren't going to pay themselves.**

 **Also, fuck you Hurricane Harvey. I mean you caused my classes to cancel so I can't really hate you but I couldn't leave the house for days.**

 **I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I took long enough and I didn't want to worry you guys so here! I promise to update within the next week and to make the chapter longer than 2000 words. I actually have everything for the next chapter planned so I shouldn't have much trouble.**

 **Here's the seating chart, number and who sat there:**

 **First Row (Left to Right)** **  
**

 **6\. Megu  
Kurashiki Riku  
**

 **22\. Maehara  
Sorachi Kuroko  
**

 **4\. Okana  
Izaki Akihito  
**

 **2\. Isogai  
Aihara Takehiko  
**

 **10\. Kurahashi  
Sutherland, Myles  
**

 **9\. Kimura  
Shibata Kaviya**

 **Second Row**

 **7\. Kaede  
Kobayashi Reiji  
**

 **11\. Nagisa  
Takahashi Azusa  
**

 **17\. Rio  
Matsuoka Kouta  
**

 **23\. Mimura  
Sakuya Amanogawa  
**

 **25\. Yada  
Shimizu Airi  
**

 **14\. Takebayashi  
Tsutsui Yukiji**

 **Third Row** **  
**

 **21\. Fuwa  
Oshiro Satomi  
**

 **13\. Sugino  
Solato Jacko  
**

 **19\. Hayami  
Kai  
**

 **3\. Okajima  
Fortier Akane  
**

 **8\. Kanzaki  
Mayonaka Yuuta**

 **Just want to say that I made the seating chart after Yukiji and Shimizu met each other, so the fact that their seats fell beside each other was total coincidence** **.**

 **I think making the seating chart gave me an aneurysm**


	9. Chapter VI

**I'm going to be honest, I started this like two Sundays ago but couldn't continue because I was busy. I really underestimated the amount of time I'd have to work on my chapters in comparison with coursework. I've really fallen behind most of my school work, so that will be taking top priority. There's also the fact I was pretty depressed about failing my road test for my license and I've been trying to contact family and friends back home because of Hurricane Maria. I'm sorry to say but I won't be able to update once a week like I hoped to do (** _ **not like I was doing that anyway)**_ **. I** _ **won't**_ **be abandoning this story as it'll be a disservice to all of you. So I'll be updating when I have the time.**

 **I'm also sorry again for another short chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to write longer chapters soon. I'm still in the awkward stage of writing the beginning of a story.**

 **Edit: asdfghjkl; Goddamn line breaks didn't show up**

* * *

Akane felt her brow twitch once in irritation and then again in exasperation for the situation at hand. Currently it was second period, history, and usually, the class was filled with monotone droning from teachers who glossed over key subjects. Akane didn't think that aspect of teaching changed just because this was the E Class. Of course, there were exceptions. Teachers who lived and breathed history. When the subject of war and bloodshed came up

 _When your teacher is a god damn octopus_ Akane lightly squeezed the bridge of her nose at the thought of the migraine she was going to have.

The school day started as it normally did for her. She woke up, sighed in relief that it would be a good day when her knee didn't act up, dressed and then headed out. The only deviation from the norm was that Takehiko had stayed over and so walked with her. but that wasn't uncommon with them, and that she was now in class E. The mountain gave her a bit of trouble but she made it and continued to keep her conversation with Takehiko all the way to class.

" _I look forward to you killing me!"_

Akane held back the groan she felt building up in her throat. The situation was ridiculous in every sense of the word. Not only was their teacher a yellow octopus, who threw a fit when one of the students - Izaki, who Akane was quite surprised to see here - quipped that he wasn't from earth, but they were tasked with killing him. This type of plot was only found in over the top cartoons or anime. Then there was the morality of the situation. They had to kill their teacher. The government expected a class of students to perform the job of assassinating their teacher. Granted he blew up the moon and his resemblance was inhuman, it didn't change the fact that they were still taking sentient life. That's what Akane had a problem with and she's sure other students had this same problem as well. She thought back to what Karasuma-sensei had said.

" _I'm reluctant to admit that he's too fast and quick-witted for our government, however, he's agreed to be confined here which gives us many opportunities to assassinate him. Believe me, if we didn't have to get you kids involved then you wouldn't be here. We have no choice, or rather no other options, in getting rid of this thing. If you should complete this task, there's a reward of 50 billion yen."_

Akane's thoughts stuttered to a halt as it always did since hearing the amount of money they would get if the stupid assassination was completed. Of course, thirty billion was for the previous E class, but that still left their class with 20 billion yen. That was a lot of money on the line for getting rid of a planet busting monster.

 _That's right_ Akane narrowed her eyes at the octopus who was drawing himself in Emperor clothing _This guy blew up the moon_

Yet here he was acting like the typical lovable, dorky character that most people fell in love. Questions rose faster than she could try to find an answer to them. If he was such a danger, why would the octopus compromise? Why Class E in particular? Why were they trusting the fate of the earth to a bunch of children? What kind of mastermind was their teacher that he seemed to be able to manipulate the government?

"Sensei!" Akane snapped from her thoughts when one of the students, a girl with a light brown complexion in the front row, stopped their teacher in his teachings.

"Sorachi-san do you have a question?" Akane noticed that his face was now a combination of green and yellow stripes again.

"You said your name was Koro-sensei right?" Waiting for the teacher's nod of confirmation, Kuruko continued "Is your name a pun on the word _Korosenai_?"

"As a matter of fact Sorachi-"

"Way to be lame teach" Riku yawned, one arm laid across his desk and the other propping up his face. Akane wasn't even surprised that he was demoted to E Class.

"How rude of you Kurashiki-kun" The octopus was now whipping his limbs around in offense. Somehow his black beady eyes were narrowed in indignation "It's a distinguishing name!"

Riku snorted "Distinguishing? Please, you seem like the type to name yourself 'Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind' or some shit like that"

"..."

"Wait you actually named yourself that?" The kid one seat to Akane's left snickered. _Solato_ Her mind supplied to her. After all, she couldn't possibly forget the boy who walked into class, loudly declared his name for all to hear and then flipped his hair as he sauntered to his seat.

"Wow, you really are lame" Riku sighed, then turned towards the window, "I think I'm going to tune you out now"

 _Our teacher plans to destroy the earth like he did to the moon. He is also smart enough to manipulate the government to his will_ Akane watched the octopus wiggle his limbs intensely as he cried and pleaded for the students to see him as cool. _This is my life now_

* * *

"I'm seriously pumped for this class now" Akihito raised a brow at his classmate as he rummaged his bag for his bento. The lunch period had begun and everyone had spirited off into little groups or stayed by themselves, whether they stayed in the classroom or left for outside.

"Even after all that happened?" Kuruko turned to him with a smile on her face at his question.

"It's like everything is happening straight from a fantasy manga" Kuruko explained pulling a bag of sweets out of nowhere "We have the OP protagonist and then the side characters"

"Wouldn't we be protagonists if that's the case," Kuruko blinked at him "This whole situation revolves around us succeeding to murder our teacher after all"

Akihito watched her think as he finally pulled off the cover on his lunch box revealing an organised serving of vegetables, rice and grilled steak with small cuts of takanotsume spread around the dishes.

"If we're the protagonists, then we're definitely going to pull this off" She finally answered him "It'd be pretty unfilling if we didn't finish our mission"

"I would find your casual discussion of our teacher's assassination disturbing if I could find myself caring about it" Akihito turned towards Riku who had perched himself on Kuruko's desk.

"Aren't you going to participate?" He shook his head at her question.

Akihito snorted "I didn't think you'd care for ethics and moral to find anything wrong with this"

"Oh, I have no qualms with assassinating our teacher" Riku leaned back on Kuruko's desk and smirked at her when she glared up at him, "I'm just not going to participate, seems boring"

"You find the fact that we're tasked to murder our teacher boring" Another voice joined their conversation.

It was Jacko. From what Akihito heard and what little he's seen of the brunet, he could semi-accurately say that he was an attention seeker. Loud and disruptive, he seemed to like garnering people's attention. Though besides that stunt this morning, he hadn't tried anything yet.

"What can I say, such brutish behaviour doesn't appeal to me" Riku sighed painfully.

"That is bullshit and you know it"

"You do know you have a reputation of beating up that poor council member right?"

Akihito rolled his eyes at the boy's mock gasp when Jacko and Kuruko called out his lies. "But really when Karma said we'd have an interesting year in 3 E, I didn't think he'd mean this"

The others sans Riku looked at him incredulously, both speaking at the same time "You met one of the 3 E alumni?"

Akihito nodded his head. After stumbling on Karma and Riku torturing their council president, the red-headed boy had given them some cryptic advice.

" _If you have any problems you can ask me for help" Karma gave them a sharp tooth grin "Or maybe Tako-sensei will have Ritsu help you? She did devote herself to the class"_

Back then Akihito had thought tako was a nickname for their teacher and not the fact that they were an actual octopus. _Also who the hell is Ritsu?_

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool dude" Riku smirked at the others "A man after my own heart"

"Of course you'd say that, you're his fanboy" Jacko and Kuruko chuckled at his wording while Riku glared at him.

"I'm not a fanboy"

"Sure keep telling yourself that" Akihito waved off his words and focused back on his lunch.

"You're asking for beating friend" _Ah he's getting annoyed now_

"Wow, are you so socially starved that you see me as a friend?" Riku's eyebrows were twitching erratically now.

"Fucking piece of-"

"Oh Izaki-kun, your lunch looks so good!" Kuruko looked at him with stars in her eyes

"Don't interrupt m-"

"Ah really? It's pretty basic" Akihito fixed his glasses on his nose "And please call me Akihito"

"Are you ignoring me right n-! Oi, don't laugh at me Solato"

Two rows down, Satomi sat at her desk eyeing her lunch of only rice with slight distaste. It took her most of yesterday to achieve an edible portion to take with her and even then there was no taste to accompany it. She didn't try to cook anything else in fear of messing up more than she already did. Why did she even try cooking when she knows she's bad it? She should've just bought something on her way here, preferably something more gourmet and-

Satomi froze, another scoop of rice inches from her mouth.

 _Ah that's right_ Satomi placed the chopstick down and sighed _I don't have that type of lifestyle anymore_

"Yikes, that's a sorry looking meal" Satomi jolted out of her thoughts and looked at the girl who talked. She sat to the right of the desk in front of her and was staring at her meal. Satomi felt her cheeks blossom in embarrassment.

"I know rice alone can't be good for you" The raven-haired girl continued on, not noticing how red Satomi's cheeks were becoming. "But geez, your organization-"

"Yukiji, you're being rude" a muffled voice came from the person in front of her. Their head was on the desk and Satomi was pretty sure he was trying to sleep.

"No I'm not!" The one Satomi now knew as Yukiji exclaimed "Look at it Reiji"

Satomi wanted a hole to swallow her right now - her or the girl - as the boy is known as Reiji let out a long groan and reluctantly turned to face her desk. She blinked when she felt like she recognized his face.

"Oh," Reiji raised a brow "It's microwave dinner girl"

"Now who's being rude" Yukiji mocked glared at her friend as Satomi wondered how deeper she could fall into the pit of embarrassment she was in.

"Ah sorry," He didn't sound sorry, in fact, Satomi thought his tone was pretty listless "Oshiro Satomi right?"

"Yes, how do yo- oh" Satomi paused as she finally remembered the boy who helped her that one time during the summer.

"Enough about that, look at her lunch" Yukiji interjected almost in exasperation.

Reiji did as she said and Satomi was almost tempted to cover up her pitiful attempt at cooking just to salvage the remaining one percent of her dignity that was left. The boy, however, merely glanced at her lunch before rolling his eyes and settling Yukiji with a bored look.

"Can you do better?" The raven-haired looked scandalized at Reiji's accusation.

"After all I've made for you, this is how you betray me?" Satomi startled when Yukiji turned to her in disbelief "Can you believe this lazy bum?"

Reiji ignored both of them in favour to laying his back on his desk, pulling his black beanie over his eyes.

"Oi! Reiji" Satomi watched as Yukiji continuously poked the boy in his side in hopes of a reaction then turn towards her. "So…"

Whatever she said next Satomi was sure to embarrass her even more.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, maths, with only thirty minutes of class left. Koro-sensei glanced at his students. It was given that a few of them weren't able to get over the morning's events in order to pay attention to class. He was mostly reviewing the first semester so they had nothing much to worry about. Koro-sensei took pride in being a teacher and while he may regret the crimes of his past life, he also took pride in the subtler abilities he developed as an assassin. Similar to Nagisa's ability to sense emotional wavelength - his being much more refined than his former student - the octopus could tell that most of his class was uncomfortable with him and his circumstances and decided that he needed to address it.

When he stopped explaining the equations he had on the board, he could see that most of the students' attention snapped back to him - Riku continued to stare out the window, Reiji was asleep at his desk and Yuuta was very clearly ignoring him - and warily eyed him.

"Now students, I understand that our situation may be hard to grapple with," Koro-sensei glanced around "You all seem to be handling it as well as you can but let me say this…" He let silence reign for a bit "I may be your target but I'm your teacher first-

I'm here to make sure that you grow as individuals and find your place in the world. It may not seem like it but middle school is a defining moment in your lives and as your teacher, it is my personal job to help and push you to be the best that you can. You may think of me as your assassination target first but I think of myself as your instructor first"

Silence reigned for a few minutes before it was broken by a girl in the front row with long black hair that seemed to have a blue tint in it.

"But we eventually have to kill you don't we?" She tugged on her fringe, something Korosensei had narrowed down as a sign of irritation.

Korosensei liked to think he gave a sardonic smile despite his inability to do so at her question. "You don't have to Shibata Kaviya-san"

"But we do, if what Karasuma-sensei told us is true" Another girl, a Takahashi Azusa, chimed as she frowned at him.

"Karasuma told my first students the exact same thing but I'm still here aren't I?" She seemed to ponder his answer while Kaviya took over again.

"Your previous class?" She bit her lips in thought "How did they take the news of having to kill you?"

Korosensei gave a nasal laugh of excitement "My precious students came at me with a healthy dose of bloodlust-"

"Well isn't that disturbing" Kuruko elbowed Riku for his comment

"-However, if you want to know their personal feelings it'd be best to ask them wouldn't it?"

"But they failed, didn't they?And they had a full three semesters to our two," The redhead at the front spoke up "if they couldn't do it how are you so sure we can?"

"Excellent question, Aihara-kun" Korosensei reached into his robe and pulled out a notebook from nowhere "A student of mine was really diligent in keeping notes of my weaknesses, there are also writings of the classes assassination attempts, how they succeeded, why they failed and many other observations about me, and they requested I give it to you"

He seemed to have gotten all their attention now, except Reiji who was still asleep, and their eyes all trained on the book

"But-"

"Of course there's a catch" Akihito snorted.

"I want you to find out four observations about me by the end of the week before I give this to you" He waved the book around as he grinned at each student "Are you all up for it?"

"Well today was quite eventful" Irina stood near the window as she watched the students disperse for the day. "What do you think of them?"

Karasuma looked up from his documents and regarded his coworker for a moment "I do not know them quite well to form any judgments on them"

Irina rolled her eyes "You must have formed an idea on some of them already"

"I have no need for preconceived notions" Karasuma went back to his laptop "I will form opinions when I have the time to properly instruct them."

The door to the teacher's lounge opened as the octopus walked in, roll book in hand (er? tentacle?) "That's a harsh thing to say Karasuma-sensei and I'd thought you grew softer with the graduation of Nagisa-kun and our other students"

"So what was the holdup octopus?"

"Bitch-sensei, why do you never use my name?"

She ignored him and continued to look out the window as the last of the kids disappeared into the trees. "So we're still going on with this whole operation huh?"

Korosensei avoided her eyes as he spoke again "It's the only way"

A tense silence descended the room before it was broken my papers shuffling and Karasuma clearing his throat. "It seems we'll have a new student next week."

That caught their attention "Oh really?"

"No specifics at the moment, we'll get more information later down the week. In the meanwhile, I need to get started on a training regimen for PE"

"I'm praying for the students' souls." Irina shook her head in mock sorrow while Korosensei's body shook in laughter.

"Quite contrary," Karasuma resolved to ignore them "Most of the students in average or good shape. Few seem to be above so it won't be such a hass-"

"Oi, octopus why are you crying on me?!" Irina jumped away from the teacher who leaking from his eyes, face scrunched up in disgust.

"No reason" Korosensei stood there, face white as yellow liquid spilled from dead fish eyes that looked like they'd seen too much horror already "Just came to the realization that most of the students are from A class and might be Karmas in the making"

* * *

 **And there we go with that awkward ass ending! I couldn't find anything to replace it. I'm sorry.**


End file.
